At The Edge of The Desk
by Shut Up And Explode
Summary: Boredom leads to interesting situations. Yuri. Smut. Enjoy?


_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach._

_I felt like writing some smut; there is no plot, just so you know._

_Warning for being fairly explicit._

__

* * *

><p><p>

Edge of the Desk

Yoruichi watched the seemingly endless lines of Onmitsukido soldiers that were in the courtyard. They looked like dominos and she wondered if she toppled one would the rest also fall? She smiled at the thought. Soifon certainly wouldn't be happy with that.

Not a single soldier reacted to Yoruichi's presence as she walked between the lines, carefully stepping between them, making her way to the main building. They were too used to her presence by now and no longer questioned her reasons for being here. They knew that she had business with Soifon.

It would be outright hilarious if they knew the nature of her business with Soifon.

She was actually saluted by the two guards that stood at the over-sized doors, fists thumping against their chests loudly. "Shihoin-Dono!" they both intoned gravely. She gave them a casual wave and smile, walking through the open door.

The inside of the building was crawling with men; servants and soldiers alike, all going about their business and taking little to no notice of her. She reached Soifon's office and happily flung the door open, stepping inside with a happy smile on her face.

Only to find that Soifon wasn't in. That was disappointing.

"Unexpected," she murmured to herself. The office was small, easily the smallest of all the captains of the Gotei 13, and equipped with only what was needed. Soifon kept no decoration within this space. Yoruichi frowned and moved further inside, looking about herself. "Where are you, hmm?" She stood before the desk, her eyes scanning over what was laid out there: paper, brush and ink. Soifon couldn't have gone far; it looked as though she was just about to start doing some paperwork.

"See anything interesting?"

"Oh jeez!" Yoruichi spun round, her hand over her heart. Soifon was standing close to her, apparently having been peering over Yoruichi's shoulder, she quirked an eyebrow in wry amusement. "Don't sneak up on me," Yoruichi told her.

"I wasn't aware that I had."

Yoruichi leaned back against the desk, her hands gripping the edge. She tilted her head to the side and smiled. "You must be getting better to be able to sneak up on me."

Soifon frowned. "Perhaps you're getting careless," she said in that bored tone she used when amused. "What are you doing here, Yoruichi-Sama?"

"Ouch!" Yoruichi winced and laughed. "You're making me feel unwelcome. I came to see you, of course."

"You must have a reason for coming all this way," Soifon said. She was standing very close to Yoruichi, her body nearly touching hers. "All this way just to see... Me."

Yoruichi bit her lip and leaned to the side, looking past Soifon. The door to the office was firmly closed. Straightening back up she looked Soifon right in the eye, unable to keep the libidinous smirk from her face. "Well, I seem to have this... problem," she said slowly, her hands moving to Soifon's waist. "... And I figured that a certain Captain..." her hands brushed up Soifon's sides, pulling at the ends of the obi tied around her midsection. "...might be able to help me with it." The obi came loose, falling to the ground and Yoruichi immediately grabbed hold of Soifon's haori, pulling the smaller woman close to her. "Given this Captain's particular talents, I think she'll prove adequate in helping me."

Soifon's frown intensified. "Adequate?"

"More than adequate," Yoruichi amended. She raised a leg, brushing it up Soifon's side before curling it around her body.

"Not good enough," Soifon replied tersely. Her breath was warm against Yoruichi's face and there was a challenging gleam in her smoky eyes. Yoruichi knew all too well that the best way to get Soifon fired up was to challenge her.

"No?" Yoruichi slipped her hands inside of Soifon's haori, silently cursing her for wearing so many layers. She ran her hand up her sides, tugging at the material there. "Well perhaps you'd like to prove me wrong? Unless of course," she tightened her leg around Soifon, pressing their bodies together, "you don't feel like you're up to it."

Soifon took a firm hold of Yoruichi's wrists and removed her hands from the inside of her haori. She leaned in closer, her lips brushing along Yoruichi's cheek, and she whispered into her ear. "Here? You wouldn't rather wait till later?"

"Why not here?" Yoruichi eyed the closed door. There was no lock, but no one would dare open it without Soifon's consent. She pushed the haori from Soifon's shoulders and let it drop to the floor. Soifon didn't react. "Give me one good reason why we sho – _mmph!" _Soifon crushed her lips against Yoruichi's, her hands holding Yoruichi's head. Yoruichi grinned into the kiss, happily licking and nibbling at Soifon's lips, loving the forceful way Soifon was pushing into her.

Soifon's hands roamed down her body, eagerly pulling at the folds of her jacket. Yoruichi dropped her hands from Soifon, shrugging the jacket from her shoulders and throwing it to the floor to join Soifon's haori. Immediately Soifon's hands were back up at Yoruichi's head, undoing the tie that held her hair back. She ran her fingers through the thick mesh of hair, letting it spill down Yoruichi's back.

Soifon breathlessly broke the kiss, her face flush and her eyes gleaming with lust.

"I was wondering how long it would take you," Yoruichi said. She took Soifon's chin between her thumb and finger and angled the girl's head back, kissing her below her jaw. "For a moment I actually thought that you were going to deny me."

"That would be..." Soifon hissed as Yoruichi nipped the skin of her neck. "...something..."

Yoruichi ran her other hand around the curve of Soifon's ass, pulling her tightly into her body. Soifon shuddered and let out a soft moan. "Take off your Shihakushō."

"_Mmm..._ No," Soifon replied.

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow at that and leaned back from her. This was an interesting development. Soifon's didn't give her much longer to think on it, she pulled Yoruichi back into her a heated kiss, her hands sliding Yoruichi's body, tracing her curves. She pushed her back onto the desk so that she was nearly sitting on it, perched on the edge. Her tongue slipped into Yoruichi's mouth, pushing against Yoruichi's, duelling with it for supremacy.

She pulled at the hem of Yoruichi's top. She had to break the kiss momentarily to pull the garment over Yoruichi's head. Yoruichi happily raised her arms and allowed Soifon to disrobe her, the top joining the steadily growing pile of clothes on the floor. Soifon fondled her breast, working the heel of her hand into the soft flesh. She rolled and pinched the hardening nipple and Yoruichi broke the kiss with a sharp hiss of satisfaction. There was a look of sheer power and control in Soifon's eyes, she moved in again, her lips connecting with Yoruichi's neck and Yoruichi gave a throaty chuckle.

"I love it when you're all controlling like this," She said, as Soifon sucked on the skin of her neck, her hand still playing with her breast.

Soifon lowered her head, running her tongue across Yoruichi's collarbone and nipping at the skin there also. She ran her free hand up and down Yoruichi's thigh, eliciting soft moans from her. Yoruichi widened her legs, allowing Soifon to press in even closer to her. Yoruichi gasped as Soifon captured an aching nipple between her lips, sucking it gently. She circled the areola with her tongue and then flicked the appendage rapidly over the stiff nipple. Yoruichi grasped Soifon's head, holding her close and pressing her body into Soifon, gasping and moaning in satisfaction. One of Soifon's hands still rubbed at Yoruichi's thigh, the other went cupped Yoruichi's breast, pinching her nipple.

She raised her head slightly, her face flushed and a little out of breath. "What do you want me to do?" She blew on the nipple that she had just been sucking on causing Yoruichi to let out a long, low moan.

Yoruichi was finding it a bit difficult to think right now, but she fought through the haze of lust and placed a hand under Soifon's chin, making her face her. "I want you to take off your shihakushō."

Soifon nodded and quickly dropped her kosode. She leaned back in, kissing Yoruichi and let the older woman untie the knot that held her uniform together. Once it was done, she let her hands roam over Soifon's slim body. She pinched and pulled at her already stiff nipples, eliciting soft groans from her. She Kissed and nibbled adown her neck, biting down harshly on her collarbone. Soifon hissed and pushed herself into Yoruichi, her blunt nails raking the flesh across her back.

Soifon's reactions were only making Yoruichi feel all the more excited. Her sex throbbed, aching to be touched. But more than that, she ached to touch the rest of Soifon and pleasure her. "Soifon," she murmured between kisses and licks to the girl's body. "Take off the rest of your clothes."

Soifon took hold of her hands and removed them from her body, pushing Yoruichi back. She smirked at her. "You first."

Yoruichi frowned at her. It was rare for Soifon to assert any kind of dominance over her, especially in the bedroom, but Yoruichi couldn't deny that she loved it when she did. She smiled, letting Soifon know that she would happily let her be in control.

Soifon planted a quick kiss to Yoruichi's lips and then sank to her knees. She worked her fingers into the waistband of Yoruichi's pants, pulling at them. Yoruichi lifted herself from the desk, allowing Soifon to pull her trousers down and discard them. The desk was cool against Yoruichi's bare buttocks, but she ignored the brief discomfort. Soifon ran her hand up Yoruichi's left leg, from the ankle up her calf and to her knee. She traced circles against the soft skin behind her knee, making Yoruichi twitch at the tickling sensation and bite her lip. She watched as Soifon continued stroking her leg, moving up her thigh now, her hand gliding up the inside and towards her womanhood. She had wanted Soifon to touch her, but she didn't. She laid her hand against Yoruichi's pubic bone a moment and then swept it down Yoruichi's right thigh, repeating the motions in reverse she had done up her left leg.

"Soifon," Yoruichi said, tilting her head to the side. She ran her hand through Soifon's hair affectionately. "What are you doing?"

Soifon kissed the side of her knee. "Just enjoying your legs," she replied. "Aren't you enjoying it?"

"I am." Yoruichi tugged on Soifon's hair, trying to pull her closer to where she wanted her to be. "But there's somewhere else that requires your urgent attention."

Soifon pulled out of Yoruichi's grasp and pushed her hand away. "Not yet," she whispered before planting her lips to the inside of Yoruichi's thigh. Yoruichi watched as Soifon planted a row of wet kisses up the inside of her thigh. "Open your legs wider." Yoruichi complied, gripping the edge of the desk once again in her hands, teetering on the edge. Soifon sucked on the skin at the juncture of Yoruichi's thighs.

"_Ah... ah..."_

Soifon repeated the action on the other side, tonguing the sensitive skin where she had marked it with her lips and teeth.

"_Ungh... Soifon..."_

She pressed a kiss against Yoruichi's pubic bone and buried her face into the patch of rough hair there. Yoruichi's breasts heaved as she pulled in deep breaths. Soifon was so close to where she was hot and wet, and where she desperately wanted her to be. Yoruichi could feel her warm breath against her over heated center.

Pushing one of Yoruichi's legs wider with one hand, Soifon used the other to part Yoruichi's slick folds. Yoruichi cried out when she finally felt Soifon's cool lips against her heated core. Her warm tongue ran up her slit, flicking against her hot, tight nub of pleasure.

"_Mmmm, ah, ah... ungh..."_

Soifon nuzzled her face in closer into Yoruichi, nibbling at her inner lips and running her tongue up and down her slit. She couldn't help but grin at the sounds she was eliciting form the goddess. She pushed her tongue deep inside her, feeling her walls contract against it as she lapped at her insides.

"_...hah... hah... Soifon..." _Yoruichi's sharp breathless gasps only egged Soifon on, making her squirm, her own sex burning. _"...Mmm... hah... ahh..."_

Soifon sneaked a hand round Yoruichi's thigh, her fingers rubbing at her exposed clit.

"_Oh! ...shi – ah!"_

She increased her pace, her thumb circling Yoruichi's clit, gradually gaining momentum, as she furiously tongued her soaked hole. Yoruichi grabbed her head suddenly, pushing Soifon right into her pussy. Soifon could feel Yoruichi tightening, her body quaking and labored breaths as her orgasm approached.

"_Fuck... ah! Soifon... Soifon... hah! Ah!" _Her inner walls tightened, pulling on Soifon's tongue as she climaxed. She pushed herself into Soifon's face, her hips jerking. _"Ungh, agh! Hah! Mmm... mmm... ah..." _

Slowly, she relaxed her hold. Soifon licked at her juice stained thighs, cleaning up her essence and enjoying every moment of it. Yoruichi moaned and hummed softly as she worked, her fingers gently massaging her scalp. Satisfied with her work, Soifon placed a last kiss to Yoruichi's center before rising to her feet. Yoruichi quickly took hold of her face and pulled her in or a deep kiss, her tongue plundering Soifon's mouth. They broke breathlessly apart, and Yoruichi smiled in a very satisfied manner.

"Adequate?" Soifon asked, unable to keep the smug smirk from her face.

"Exquisite," Yoruichi replied. She shuffled back up the desk, pulling Soifon with her by the front of her hakama. Soifon climbed up, her knees resting on either side of Yoruichi's legs. Yoruichi pulled at Soifon's hakama, loosening the sash that kept them in place. She kissed the sensitive skin between Soifon's breasts, her hands running over Soifon's now exposed ass. She massaged the firm muscles, pulling Soifon closer to her as she trailed her lips over Soifon's beautiful skin, nuzzling at her breasts. She licked at her nipples, catching one between her teeth and biting gently down on it, her tongue flickering rapidly against it. Soifon gasped and moaned. Her hands rested on Yoruichi's shoulders, blunt nails digging into her flesh.

Grinning, Yoruichi moved her hand between Soifon's legs and cupped her sex. She could feel the wet heat pooling there, soaking her hand. Slowly, she slid a finger inside her. She added a second, Soifon bucked against her, swallowing the digits up to the knuckles. Her inner muscles tightened around Yoruichi's fingers, clenching and unclenching as her body began to tremor. Yoruichi slowly began to move her fingers, pumping them in and out of her.

Soifon moaned, long and low in her throat. Yoruichi chuckled at the sound. She once again captured a hard nipped in her mouth and sucked on it harshly, causing Soifon to cry out. She increased the speed of her fingers, thrusting into Soifon vigorously. Her cries were becoming louder, her breathing shallow and quick. Yoruichi curled her fingers, stroking her insides and trying to find that spot that would give Soifon the most pleasure. Soifon's hips jerked against Yoruichi's hands, thrusting erratically. Yoruichi rubbed her fingers against her, finding that rough patch inside her and pressing her fingers to it, circling it. Soifon cried out again, louder than before, arching into Yoruichi's touch as she tightened around her fingers.

Yoruichi held her tightly to her as she came, her face pressed between her small breasts and listening to the irregular beat of her heart. And then Soifon collapsed against her, breathing hard and red in the face.

Yoruichi laughed and pulled Soifon into her lap, kissing her soundly. "We should have sex on your desk more often." Soifon didn't reply. She rested her head against Yoruichi's shoulder, panting. Yoruichi held her until she had her breathing under control. "Better?"

"Much," Soifon answered. She smiled softly, brushing her lips against Yoruichi's. Suddenly she frowned and reached past Yoruichi.

"What is it?" Yoruichi asked.

Soifon held up a crumpled and stained piece of paper. "My... my report."

Yoruichi threw her head back and laughed. "I doubt Yamamoto will be all that bothered if you hand that in. Actually, I think he'd probably enjoy it."

Soifon gave her an unamused look. "I'm bothered. I'll have to rewrite the whole thing." She frowned at the ruined paper.

"We should clear the desk next time."

Soifon raised an eyebrow. "Next time?"

* * *

><p><em>Review?<em>

_And if you couldn't guess, I couldn't think of an ending, nor could I think of a title. _


End file.
